Dungeons and dragons Drago Story
by dinoton101
Summary: Drago a young dragonborn set out on a quest to find his brother.He will battle evil villians,travel long distance to find what he seeks.Meeting new people,fighting new and old enemies.


Dugeon and Dragons Chapter 1 _I don't not own d&d_  
Long ago a war againt the Tielings and the rage on for years. Many brave Dragonborns gave up there life fighting for there land.  
But sadley the Dragonborns lost to them and was force out of there found other place to live but one clan lead by Zero roam the land for many two dragons took them in but in time these Dragonborns became slave to dragon once again.  
The dragons treated them Dragonborns where powerless to do was only one family of Dragonborns who the Dragons was Zero's.

Later a old man came into tower and took the 2nd born son of Zero 5th .And the dragons knew it. The first born son of Zero was deasted after the dragons told him what young Dragonborn Drago. Later Drago became very good at one thing sealing food from the dragons. You could say he was the Robin Hood of the Dugeon and Dragon world. Untile one day ,a short deaf came in and

walk right up to the red Dragon. "Good day my good sirs"He said.  
''What do you want!" He said. "The deed you want has been done.  
The young one is taken to the Wastelands."He said. "Good now there one more thing you need to do."He said."Yes master. There a man know as Blackey."He said.  
Drago heard this all of this and listen more. And fond out that Blackey had took a stand agiant the red dragon brother, and he wanted him dead.  
He also told him to find anther man.A old man. It seam that a many of years ago a man stole something from there master. Drago fond out that That his little brother was not dead. And was insome where called the Caso wastlands. So Drago went to tell his parnets but. They did not belive him. Seven years later Drgao was somen by the dragons. Drago went to see what they wanted. When Drago got there the dragons told him that it was time to start his training. Drago just look at them and said thoughting. "You will report to Drag in one hour. He will train you. Don't dISTAPOINT USE'Said Said the Black dragon. After that Drago went to the last foor to report to Drag. "You must be Drago. The master told me you would be coming."He said Drago just look down."Get that look off of your fase! That no way warrier should act. Now drope down and give me 20. "He yelled. Under the guildes of Drag Drago learn many thing. But the olny thing he didn't know was why Drag was pushing him so hard. Drago hated his teachter,the only thing he like about Drag was the story he told about the the war with the Tieflings and Dragonborns. Drago love hearding aout his great great great great great he like when Drag brother came in. He was a big Dragonborn name Dra.  
He help out alot. But little did Drago know Drag was not the one to worry about. Dra was, he work close to the masters. And the reason he got so close to Drago was the Red dragon told him that he touht Drag was up to something. That night Dra went to the Dragons "Master my brother is almost finsih the training. The next stage of your plan can soon begain."He said. "Good now go bring the boy to use and go. "Said the Red Dragon as he blew fire and forge a sword made of frozen fire. And told Dra when he was done to take it to a man that stole from there master.  
"Masters if I may why is it so import for Drago be train fast."He ask. "He will help rasie our master, and fight along with him."  
Said the Red Dragon."Sir you know that Deaf guy you sent after that Blackey guy for going aganit your brother."He said."Yes."Said The Red Dragon."Weal from the sores I have gotten. He was Blackey. "He said.  
When the Dragon heard this he went into a rage fire wnet every where.  
"Dra tell no one of this. Now go bring Drago and Zero to use."Said the black Dragon. "Yes my masters."So Dra left,and went to get Drago out of bed."Drago up now. The masters want to speck to you...What."He said As he pulled the cover he was gone. And so was Zero Drago father So Dra went to the mother bed and she was also gone. Dra ran to tell the Dragons but they already knew so Dra rush down to the bottem floor to gard the door.  
back with Drago. Drag had told Drago the way out of the tower. Drago lead his family down the hallway.  
(DM:Rolls a d 2o. and on roll 1. thoughting)  
Drago turn down the corer and fond the stairs that Drag told him they went down them.  
Drago and famliy enter the next floor.  
And came to a pit. This pit was called the pit of 1,000 deaths. Drago look over the side and saw why it was called that.  
There at the bottom of the pit was a 1,000 head Hydra. He know one wrong move and they where dead.  
Drago father and mother went first.(DM:Rolls D20 and got 20)The red dragon came rushing in.  
And knock Zero and his wift into the pit."Drago stop right there!"Said the dragon."Why should I?  
"He ask. "Don't you want to know what happen to your brother.''He said. "I know where he is.  
You had a deaf take him to the Caso wast lands. "He said. "That maybe true but do you know where here?" he ask.  
Drago said nothing and use his dragon breath but it didn't do mush.  
The Red Dragon use his and burn Drago fasce."Now Drago you still want to run.  
"He ask. Drago just throw a rock at the Dragon."Your fate is sealed."He said as he started to bilded up fire.  
But right before it hite Drago Drag jump in the way knocking him out of the way. And got hite by the blast insted of Drago. Drag die on the stop. "Drag"Yelled Drago. The dragon was even more tick.  
So Drago had to get out of there came to a hallway that where orcs attacks. Drago took out a sword. And killed all of got to the next stairs. He goes down them and finding that there are two hallways. A little old man apper.''One path lead to freedom and the oter to your path do you choose?"He as thought about it for a long time.  
One path there was all kinds of saws and things, and the other was clear. But for some reason Drago chose to go throw the one with the saws. He got throw all of them and saw a stair case. He goes down them and find Dra waiting for him."Dra good it you. We have to get out of here."Said Drago. Dra just stood there looking at Drago."Dra did you here me. The Dragons are right behind me."Yelled Drago. "I know set me after you to kill you.''He said."What but I thought we where freinds."Said Drago." We still can be Drago. Just do what you where born to do."Said Dra."What are you taking about Dra."He ask."The reason the dragons had you train. "He just look at him. "What are you tacking about."He said." It like this along time ago a man stole a item from a deamon the dragon master. He hide them in miny places. In time when all the pices come toghter it will be use to raise the deamon.  
And you where train to figth for him."He said."What I never would fight for a has no harror."Said Drago. "Drago are you shere of that."He said."Yes and I will never fight for a deamon."He said."Fine. You leave me no to die!"He yelled with a tear running down his took his sword off his back and the flames on it went every where.  
Drago grabe a short sword he fond. And charge, but use deft stirck and hite Drago across eye giving him a stare on his letf made Drago took his sword and swugen it at Dra. Dra was hite but it didn't do Dra use the hilt of his sword and hite Drago.  
Seening him across the went over to Drago and pick him up by the neck."Drago any last words."He ask."J-J-Just one."He said."What?'He ask."This good bye."He said as he stabe his sword into his chest wounded hime. He rour in pain ,and drop use his dragon breath but throw his sword at Dra and hite him in the back. This knock him to the ground. Drago walk over to him. "Go a head finsh the job kill me."Said Dra."I should but that would be dishonorbul to kill someone with out the weopen."He said. Dra was about to use his Dragon breath when Drago turn around an decapitated Dra head right off his pord out every sword was cover in Drago sat off not knowing where his journey would take him. Chaper 2-The Wizard and the wicth hunters Drago had been on the round for along time and was getting very hunry. And there was no game to hunt. So Drago keep walking. Until he came into a small town in the empire. He was so hunnry he could not stand it any more. So he had to do what he did went up to a stand and duck. He reach over the stand and stoold the food. The mershet saw him and grabe him by his arm."Sr please let said."He said."You thift I should call the palatins on you,but sent you didn't get away. I will not press any charges but young dragonborn you must do something for me.  
"He said."What?"ask Drago."You see that papter on the wall over there."He said.  
"Yes."He said.  
"Go over there and get it."He Drago went and got it and brought it back to thw man."Now let see.  
I will give you anything from here if you do this qest."He said.  
"What is it?"He ask.  
"I can't give you all the detells but if you find these men call the wicth hunters they will tell you what to do."He said."Okay Sr. But can you tell me where to find them?  
"He ask."There headquaters is near the town hall.  
Right down this round."He said as he pointed down the round.  
Drago went down the round where the man had told him to go down. He saw manything as ge walk down the round.  
One thing with he saw was made him hurt saw a family inside a house.  
This made him tear up inside. He remunber his family sending time with each other. Drado kept walking untile he came to where the wicth hunters went to the door and went room was big.  
With weopons that look like was taken by wicths. Drago look on wicther hunter saw him.  
"What bring a dragonborn to this city."He said."I like to take this quest."He said.  
"So you want to go on the quest to kill this wizard ."He said."He said."Yes I do."He said.  
"Okay but before you go you must know something."He said.  
"What?"Ask Drago."It not just the wizard your going after. It his black dragon.  
He been useing it to burn krops, and then he use his magic to do something to this town. The empler will pay a high prices for killing the dragon and the wizard."He said.  
"Find I'm in."He said.  
"Okay I'm sending some of my men with you."He said."Okay."He said.  
After this two men came out.  
One was a human fighter, and the other was a human ranger."So where is this wizard?"Ask Drago."He in the forest right out side the city.  
"Said the fighter.  
"Let go then."Said Drago.  
So they set out on this battle gobins,orcs,  
and many they to the went in first the other two fallow close behind.  
They battle more Kill all of them. They findley got to the boss chamber.  
Drago could fell the dragon breath right over them."Guys do you fill that?"Ask Drago.  
"Yes but it probley just the wine.''He the then something started to drop from cealen.  
Drago look up and saw eyes looking at saw the dragon charge up.  
Drago knew what was coming."Guys get out of the way."He said. They got out of the way fast.  
Drago pull out his sword and so did the others. Drago went first. He use delit stick and did 14 points of damges. The fighter went he ranger. He use one of his arrows and froze them.

He then took aime but the dragon use his water and took out the use the dragon turn.

(DM:Rolled got 20. hite fighter did 4 points of damges to the fighter.(ROLL 15 .USE HIS TAIL AND HITE the ranger did 3 points of damges.)Drago use his fire breath and hite the dragon,

but it didn't do fighter was up and hite him with a sword 8 point of damge.  
The ragner use next, He fired and hit the dragon in the dragon yelled in pain.  
But still didn't do that Drago look up and saw what was over the dragon.  
He saw slidimites very shape dragon went next.  
(DM-ROLLED 17 Dragon take 5 points of damge.  
Roll 3 fighter take zero points of hite.  
Ranger take 3 point of damge.  
Drago took his sword and throw it at the top of the cave an hit the slidtites and one hit the dragon pining one of his feet down. The dragon took 20 points of damge."Guys ame for thhe ceiling!"Yelled Drago.  
So the fighter throw his axe at the 2nd one and pin anther foot down.  
Dragon take 20 points Ranger hite the last one and pining the dragon tail down.  
The dragon try to pull free but then use delt did 7 point of damge.  
The ranger then heard something was the Wizard then rasie his arm,and stop the dragon from attacking.  
But the dragon was allready in a got free,and when the wizard saw what happen.  
"What did you do to my dragon!"He yelled.  
The fighter spock."There you are.  
Bye order of the empler we senits you to death for doing magic,and for having your dragon attacking our villge ."He said."What the mining of this I did not have my dragon attack anything .The only one that does that are you witch hunters "He said."Now how are we going to kill you.  
Hey let Drago kill him."Said THe Ranger."Good plan.'  
Said The fighter."Drago."Said the fighter.  
"What?" ask Drago."Well let you kill them."They told him."Okay."Said Drago. Drago charge the wizard ,but the wizard move out of the ran right into the wall.(take 5 point of damge).  
Drago got up and tryed again,but the old wizard mist."Not very good are we."He said. Drago get mad and swing again and hite the old wizard this time knocking in into the dragon.  
Drago was about to kill him when he spoke up."Drago the wicth hunters are useing you.  
"He said. Drago just look at him."Yes I know you and I know what you seek."He said.  
"You know thouthing about me old man!"Yelled Drago as he slame the old wizard into the wall."I know that your brother is seeking his family."He said."Don't listen to him Drago."  
Said the fighter."I also know that these men help with the kidnapping of him."He then yought back to the night it happen.(Flasback- Drago could not sleep that night so he snuck out of went into where they ketp the went into the room ,and fond his new baby brother laying in the little smile ,then Drago heard hide from who was coming They crept in and Drago was never as sacred in his look at one of the was very muster,and cargey a large also wore a wair looking other wore the same hat, but cared a bow saw them pick up the baby.  
And was about to take him when Drago bust out of where he was attack the men but the man throw something at him and knock him next thing Drago knew the Dragons calling them down to tell them that Ryu was dead.-End of flash back)  
"You two!"He two wicth hunters then knew who this dragonborn was that little brat at the castle."I knew you look are that boy who tryed to stop use."Said the fighter."He is. Look how you grown."He wizard then got up."You took my little brother!Why?"He said.  
"The empler thought he would be a danger to use all so he told use to get rid of him".Said the ranger."Danger but he not magic,and how did he know about him."He said."Ha! You would like to know don't you."Lacght the the ranger shot the wizard with a arrow knocking him down."Now kill him Drago,or you will suffer the same fate as him."He said."No.I may be a thife ,but killing a old man when he down and weopenless is wrong amd dishonrble."He said. "Then we have no chose do the boy, and kill the Wizard."Said the fighter.  
Then a leagen of witch hunters busted in. And knock down Drago ,but when they went to the old wizard he was gone."Man he got lease we have killed the dragon and gain a prisoner prostes. Let report back to base."He said. Drago was bonded in chains and taken to the stand owner saw him."Oh no not anther how he going to pay me back."He said. Drago was broke the the town hall and was given a chasce to free his he find the old Wizard,but he would not do it."Find son you given use no the name of the empire I places you under arest,and senteding you the death at noon tomarrow."He said nothing and was thrown in the ceal with a waird looking was red in coloer,  
had goat like horns, and pointed knew what kind of creater this was a Tiefling."Weal look what the trash drag just what I need for my last night in there.A Dragonborn."He said."Hey it not like I ask for this."He said.  
"So what lizard fasce."He said."Hey I had a week from mom and dad was killed right in frount of dragon master burn me,and gave me this slash across my eye.  
I was trick into killing someone, but I didn't,and to make thing worst I'm dieing tomrrow."HE YELLED."You think you had it hard Dragon being a tiefling for a day.I have to fight the casos inside me all the wrong move,and I turn evil,and kill every one I have ever cared me your life is not that mest up."He said.'Was you train to fight for a deamon."Drago ask."I'm not awnter that questen.'He said."Well...Did you ever have to killing to stay alive,  
or...No wait I think I have meet you before."He said.  
"I think your very muststacken ."Said Drago."No I'm not,but how are you I killed you."He said."Are you saying that you killed a dragonborn that look just like me!"He said."Yes,what it to you?"He ask."He was my brother!"He roured.  
Chapter 3-Death to Drago and Greaoth.  
Drago was agner at the stated meet that the Tiefling made."He was my brother!  
"hE blow fire out but mist the pull out his old syft and swung it at Drago but reach for his blade,but then he rember the gards had took it from he was going to try his breath before he could do anything one of the gards came in and grabe Drago and the Tiefling."So it time go."  
Said the they walk they they saw many people hanging from poles even with there head chop saw alot that he did not want to see. Right when the got to the glaows and the ropes where being put around there necks a wind came out of no where and blow Drago and Gargth flow right to the mouth of the cave where Drago had killed the next thing you know he see the old wizard.  
"You"Said Drago."Yes young dragonborn it and your friens there have a long journey ahead of you."He said." What are you talking about what journey.  
"Ask Gerepth."You and Drago are to travel to a place deep in elf territory and find a wood elf name Aldan."He said."So where are we heanding?"Ask Drago."The places you will be heading is unknow. This elf roam around taking quest not mush is know about him,but I do know that he is a ranger so you could find him in the woods.''He said.  
So the old wizard pack food for there journey. But before they left. The wizard turn to Drago, and told him he may not come back before this hole thing is over. But he also told him not to give up hope that one day his brother will be fond it may not be by him but the group that they will from.  
Mindwhile in the deepst part of the empire the wichts hunters where ploting.  
"Man I can;t belive that that dragonborn got away."One said as he took a drink.  
"I could that wind come from?"Ask anther one. "I think I know where."Said a high ranking one.'"You rember that wizard that we order him to kill."He ask.  
"Yes why?"He ask."You moreons you never went back and hang him did you!"He yelled "We was going to but we went too..."He started to say."You went to what what?"He demaned."We wnet to the bar.''He said."You had a job to do and you had to get a drink. I know I should hang you three insted,but I have anther should stilled be in the there and hang them on the spot."He demaded.  
After this they got up and started to head back to the cave.

It was night so The old Wizard let them stay for the night. Geropth slept but Drago could kept thinking about what the wizard had told he heard a door he got up and went to see what it was.(DM-ROLLED a D 20 and got a 20)  
As Drago walk throw the cave and heard nosies from the back of the cave. Drago crept back to where the nosie was coming from. When he got there he saw a female humanord him she look like a she wasn't she was a pulled out his short then she spoke."I mean you no harm. I am a freind of old man.I have come to warn all of that the wicth hunters are on there way here "She said."How do you know this miss!"Said Drago. "Don't ask gust go!"She said. So Drago,and Geropth rush out of the cave and hide in the female wizards ran off somewhere wicth hunter arive at the house."Go on men the two are not that far now."He yelled.  
"Sr We found the old wizard."Said the wicth hunter."So where are those to going old man!"Ask the leader of the wicth hunter."Why would I tell you for."He said."Tell me now!"He yelled."I would realer die then tell you."He said."Then by the oder of the wicht hunters and the empoer I plasce you under arest,and be put to death at the stop."He he pulled out a sword and killed the old wacth as they stabe the old wizard throw the heart.  
Drago had lost anther frined now he and Greapth headed to the forest.

Chapter 4-Drago and Graepth Meet Aldan

Drago and Greapth travel throw the wood all night and vould not find any placse to sleep. With the witch hunter still looking for them they had a long way to walk far untile they came to a tiny they ran into a problme.A group of rouge jump Drago and Greapth."You will hand over every thing you have if you want to live."One just look at Greapth and pulled out his Greapth pulled out his made the rouge look sprise at this."Then it death then."Said one of them as he pulled out his sword.  
(DM-Roll D 20-You get a D 14 pluse strg .Drago use ditfh strick and (DM-ROLL D 7 pluse 1 pluse strg 18 point of damges) And decapaked the head off of one of group then ran to get there leader."Drago what was you thinking."He said. "I was think what they I know they wont be back any time so."Said Drago."I hope your right Drago."He said as they walk away.

Back in the Empire.

The wicht hunnters that where after Drago and Greapth had report back the leader."So did you kill them?"He ask."About seem they knew we where coming and slip out before we got there."How could that be...No rember that Female Eldern in the bar."He said.  
"Yes why?"They ask."I knew I saw her before. Men get your troops to gether and move out."He Said.

Back with Drago Drago and Graepth was still walking throw the town and was very lost. Unitle they came to this gaurd gaurding a castle gate. As the heroes past stop them."I use to be adventurer like you then I took a arrow to the knee."He something.  
" ...Why did you just tell use that?"He ask."I realy don't know. But any way what can I do for you."He ask."We are looking for an elf name Aldan."Said Drago." Aldan I have never heard of them."He said."But if you are looking for elfs there in the forest north of here. If he live around here he should be there."He said."Thank you."He Said. Just as Our heroes was aboud to leave the thive came back with a tiny little guy.  
The gang pull out there weopens,and then the little one spocke."So is these the guys that took don't look that tuff to me."He said."Who are you?''Ask Drago."I am the leader of these my I see you have some gold with hand it over."He said.  
"Good going Drago I thought you said they would not be back."He said."No I said they would not be back that fast."He said.(Roll to see who go frist:Drago rolls a 15+7=)(22Greapth roll a 20+7= 27) Greapth goes use his sytph and (Roll a 20 does 13 point of die.  
Drago use Deat a 20 hite and did 13 poits of die.)DM:Roll a 1 mist.  
The guy hite ther Gegen turn to that guy and killed him.(DM Geden:Rolled a 19 hite.  
Drago and does 10 point of falls are 5 use a fire attack and kills alot of them. Drago use his Dragon Breath and hite and kills the last hichman.  
Geden (DM:Roll a 20 and hite Greapth and does 14 points of falls use his Syth again. And cut of Geden arm.  
The Little Halfing cry in Dragon took his short sword in hand and use s powerful detf stick that killed him.  
The gaurd was about to do something untile the wicth hunters cought up with theme.  
"There you you thought that you could get away from use thoughtdid you."One said."How did you find use?"Ask Drago.  
"Let just say that we been on your trell for days. Now come with use or we will take you by force!"They was about to attack when he see something on the roof."(What in thw world")He tought.(DM:Roll to see if your roll a 20 he see o look like a a arrow a boxs of TNT."Greath I think we beader get out of the way."Said they jump out of the way when the box blowup. Wicth kill all the gard got out of the way. Drago look up and try to and saw an Elf holding is bow in his hands.''Greapth I think I fond Aldm."He said. "Why do you say that?"Ask Greapth."Look up."Said he did but there was no one there."Drago I think you are loseing it."He said."I know I saw someone up there shot that arrow into that tnt."He said."Drago let just get going."He said. So they walk into the there Drago could thill they where being throw his blade into the trees,  
and an small elf fell out of the tree."Why are you fallowing use!"Oder Drago."My master told me could fill you come in there and he told me to get you."He said."Why ask Drago. "He ask."A few days ago the wizard you came from sent a meggen saing that you where looking for your brother,and my master has a clue to where he ,may be."


End file.
